The Game Plan
by JacobBlackk
Summary: Edward Cullen is the NFL quarterback of the Dallas cowboys. He meets Bella Cullen in a store and can't forget about her. Months later she is assigned his athletic trainer. But Bella swan has twin kindergarteners to worry about, and Edward Cullen was never in the game plan.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one: Edward Cullen, who?**

 **sooooooo I like the cowboys, and I like kids... Welcome, to The Game Plan hope you enjoy ;)**

Edward Cullen was contemplating the difference in apples. He was squinting hard at them. He sighed in annoyance. He really didn't want to ask someone. It would only bring attention to himself.

"Need help?" A quiet voice asked him. It was a girl. He melted upon seeing her. She had brown hair and brown eyes. Her skin was far too pale to live in the middle of Dallas Texas.

"Um yeah," Edward rubbed the back of his head uncomfortably. "My mom asked me to pick her up some apples for an apple pie.. and um there are so many I don't know which ones to pick."

Bella swan fought hard not to giggle. But swallowed the expression and smiled at the tall handsome man in front of her, "Well not the ones you're holding." Edward's eyes widened and he slowly lowered the fruit back into the basket the previously occupied. "I'm Bella by the way. Bella Swan. It's nice to meet you."

"Those are sour, you need sweeter ones." She supplied. She reached out and grabbed a few, putting them into a bag for Edward.

Edward nodded uncomfortably, "I bet this is really funny for you. You know me in the middle of Walmart shopping for apples."

Bella looked at him confused, "Why? Because you are a guy?" She said, with a bit of indignation.

Edward's eyes widened, "What? No? I just mean because it's Sunday." He laughed.

Bella merely looked up at him with an "okay" expression. She thought he was insane.

"Because normally I play football on Sundays, but this is offseason so you know…."

Bella looked at him with bewilderment and shrugged, "Do you play in like a little league around here.. or something?"

"Oh my god you really don't know?"

Bella shook her head still confused and Edward allowed a laugh to escape his lips. Then slowly a cackle, and eventually he was laughing so hard he couldn't breathe. Bella was looking at him like he was an alien which only made him laugh harder. "You're a nice woman Bella Swan. I hope I see you again one day." Edward said as he calmed down.

"Wait!" Bella yelled as he walked away. "You never told me your name!"

Edward grinned, "Turn the bag over!" He yelled, then continued walking.

Confused, Bella did as he said. When she turned over the bag she saw his face in a Dallas Cowboys uniform. He was holding a football with a big grin on his face. When she looked to her left there was a big poster with his face on it labeled: "Edward Cullen: QB"

Bella's face flushed and she looked around to make sure he was indeed gone. She giggled to herself then. She found out why he was laughing so hard. It wasn't because she didn't know who he was, it was because his face was literally everywhere. Living in Dallas meant seeing his face everywhere she looked. Checking out she saw his face on a pin. Then on the drive home, she saw a big billboard with his face.

She was still laughing as she made her way in the house. "Ms. Swan?" The teenage voice of the babysitter asked from down the hall.

"Yes, it's me. Hey Angie." Bella said, dropping the groceries on the table and making her way into the living room.

As she walked in little Luke popped his head up from the couch. "Mama!" He screeched and ran for her nearly tackling Bella to the ground.

"Jesus son." Bella laughed. She reached down and picked up her son, resting him on her hip. His soft brown hair swept across his shoulder. While Bella's is dark, Luke's is very light brown.

"Where's your sister?" Bella asked, looking for his twin. Jules, was nowhere in sight. She has the same color hair as her brother. Her eyes are also a bright blue like Luke's. Luke is bigger than her though. Jules is a little on the small side for his age, while Luke is tall.

"Asleep," The five year old shrugged. And tightened his grip around Bella's neck when she attempted to set him down. Angie, looked there way.

"Well I better go."

"Oh of course!" Bella quickly paid the teenager and offered to take her home. Angie gave a polite no thank you, her dad was already on his way. When Angie was gone bella turned to her son. "So did you have a good night?"

"Yep!" Luke said simply. Bella snorted. He wasn't much for talking. That was more Jules, who could talk your ear off.

"Well how about we watch the lego movie, then get you to bed?"

"Okay!"

Bella smiled.

The dishes werer up to the room, the laundry wasn't done, and she really needed to make some calls for work. But instead, she sat on the couch with her son in her lap. Realizing that she wouldn't be able to do that forever. Right now, at five he fits perfectly in her lap. Her little buddy. Slowly she felt her eyes weaken and with Luke already asleep she laid her head over on the pillow. Laid him down beside her and covered themselves both up with a blanket, sure to cover themselves both up with the blanket.

The next morning Bella woke up to the sound of a disagreement. She groaned and rolled over. It didn't feel so comfortable on their little tiny couch any longer. "Luke it's mine!"

"No it's mine! Yours is red. Mine is blue!"

Bella shook her head. She thought when she found out she was having a boy AND a girl that would limit the selfish argument of whose is what.

Bella walked into the room to see that they were on the floor wrestling over a balloon. A BALOON. A deflated, four day old, useless BALOON.

"If you don't stop arguing mama's gonna pop it." Bella threatened, stepping over them to the fridge. She reached in and got out a gallon of milk and started emptying cereal into three bowls.

"No you won't." Jules sassed.

"Julia," Bella warned sternly. "It's too early for your sassiness."

Jules frowned and jumped up to the bar. She reached over and pulled a bowl to her side. Luke popped up a second later, "HEY! That's mine!" Luke whined. Pointing out the bowl that was indeed his. But the other bowl she just happened to pour into happened to be his too. Both with superhero's on them.

"Lucas it's okay. This one is yours too. Can't Jules use it?"

"I guess," Luke whined.

Bella rolled her eyes and slowly started eating her cereal. Her kids were real brats in the morning.

(Three months later)

"Bella what are you doing! Running so late! It's our first day!" Rosalie, Bella's partner in athletic training asked.

"Sorry! It was Luke and Jules's first day. I had to have my cry."

Rosalie giggled, "I can't wait to have kids."

Bella smiled, "You'll get them soon enough. Speaking of, how did your date go with that hunk?"

"Emmett?" Rosalie asked shyly.

"Duh," Bella giggled. Swinging her bag over her shoulder as they walked.

"He's great. He's the tight-end."

"What?" Bella asked surprised. A few months ago Bella knew nothing about the Dallas Cowboys. Other than that she met their Quarterback in Walmart and didn't recognize him.

"Yeah." Rosalie sighed with a faraway glint in her eye.

Bella giggled and elbowed her friend. "Come on, I don't want to make a bad impression on our first day."

"Yeah yeah." Rosalie laughed and pushed Bella back.

Most of Bella's day was spent taping up or icing players who didn't even play. She was annoyed to say the least. She was on the bottom of the totem pole when it came to all the other athletic trainers.

When the day ended the sun was setting and Bella looked rough. She was sweaty, and had a annoyed look in her eyes.

"HEY!"

Bella kept walking.

"Hey! APPLE GIRL!"

Well that got her attention. Bella slowly turned around and looked for Edward. She knew it was him. The beautiful man came into view jogging as he went, he had a smile on his face as he approached her. "Hi." He said grinning at her.

"Hello." Bella's heart fluttered.

"What are you doing here?" Edward asked.

"I'm an athletic trainer."

"Really? From our conversation a few months ago I wouldn't have thought you would be into sports."

Bella's cheeks flushed and she glared at the man in front of you. "I just didn't recognize you. I'm used to seeing you with a helmet on!"

Edward chuckled. "Okay."

Bella frowned. "What do you mean, 'okay'?"

Edward chuckled and merely shrugged again. He was far to giddy for Bella's liking. She wasn't in the mood for this.

"Well.. I'll see you around." She grumbled and pushed passed him.

Bella chuckled again and Bella shivered as she stalked by him. He suddenly caught her arm and tugged her to his side. "I'd like that." He then immediately let her go. Bella frowned and yanked her arm away then stomped off.

No.

Was he flirting with her? Shouldn't he be with some hot shot celebrity country singer or something?

She couldn't help but feel the butterflies in her stomach as she remembered the feeling of Edward's breath against her ear.

No. This was not in the game plan. Not to fall for some hotshot big football player. She was supposed to make good money, and get her kids to college. Hell, get them through high school!

Edward Cullen was never in the game plan. So what is she supposed to do with him?

 **Review if you would like to see this continued :)**


	2. Chapter 2: A Mommy Monday

Mommy Monday

happy w/ the response. All you followers should totally leave a review ;) Have a great Wednesday beauties.

(Bella's POV)

"Mommy it's Monday!" Jules squealed. Running into my room. I grinned.

"Yes it is!" I picked up my little girl and gently threw her onto my bed.

Jules wiped the mess of her long hair away from her face and grinned at me. "So what are we doin?"

Monday's were my days off, and luckily it was the kids day off too. We all had Monday's off. I finished folding my last pair of pants and shut my drawer. I looked over at my daughter as she waited patiently for my answer. "I was thinking maybe to Uncle Seth's? So you play with your cousins?"

My dad remarried when I was a sophomore in high school. It wasn't exactly rainbows at first but I eventually grew close to my step brother and sister. Although, Leah moved and we only see her on Christmas. So there is a bit of a gap there. But Seth and I have always been close. He's only two years younger than me. I'm 26. He has two boys, Adam and Chase, Adam is 4 and chase is 2.

"Okay!" Jules nodded. "And see Aunt Haley and Uncle Seth?"

"Well of course."

Jules nodded seriously. "I'll go tell Luke to get ready." She determined running from the room in a flurry.

"Jules!" I yelled before she could completely escape. Her little light brown head popped back in the room. "Yes mama?"

"Be nice to your brother. Ask him. Do not tell him." I ordered my slightly bossy daughter.

Jules shrugged and nodded all at the same time. She made a sort of off looking dance move out the door on her way. I couldn't help but laugh. Oh my child is a mess.

I picked up the laundry basket and carried it back out my door. We have a nice home I would say. 4 bedrooms. One for me, master. Two for each of the kids, one that acts as a third bedroom for my basically adopted 3rd child (we'll get to that later) and then a guest room. A dining room, with big chairs the kids have to climb into. And a nice living room that looks more like a playground.

As I was walking down the hall I caught site of a picture of Jules as a baby. The glint in her eye often reminded me of Mike. Mike and I were a complicated pair. We never really got along much. Fought like cats and dogs but stayed together because we were high school sweethearts. He was a dick and left before the twins even arrived. He flipped out when he found out he was having kids and hasn't came back since. But that was okay. Because I found my actual first love a few months later with,"Mama! Where are my shoes!" Luke yelled. I nearly dropped the basket in my hands from the scare.

I quickly wiped at my eyes and went down the stairs. I walked to the front door to see Luke's shoes sitting right beside it. "Lucas! Did you even look by the door?"

Luke's head popped out from behind the wall in the hall. He was grinning sheepishly. "Nope."

"Well where did you look?"

"I looked under the couch."

"Well did you at least find something good under there?"

"A penny!" My little boy cried in joy. Holding out an old rusty penny.

"Well then good job! High five!" And we high fived.

"Come on Jules! Time to go."

Jules came running out with 4 dolls barely fitting in her arms. "Nope. One doll. The rest go back."

Jules pouted at me.

I pointed toward the stairs. "Now." I said simply.

She frowned and reluctantly picked her favorite, Kit, the one she always chooses and ran to put the rest back.

I turned around to see Luke frowning, "What's up buddy?"

"Can I not bring my football AND basketball?"

I snorted, "No that's fine you can. That's different. Besides your sister never ends up playing with all of them and she leaves them there, and doesn't ever really get them back. And those dolls are expensive!"

"Oh, okay." Luke sighed in relief.

I giggled. "You're safe buddy."

The drive to Seth's was a little drive. He lived a good 20 minutes from our house. So when we stay we usually hang out awhile. "Mommy can Lizzie come?"

I nodded and handed her the phone. "Sure call and see if she's busy. Then let me talk to Sandra."

Jules wrinkled her nose. "Sandra is not as nice a mommy as you mommy."

I frowned. I hated when my daughter reminded me that her best friend's mom was a total bitch. Jules and Lizzie have been friends since nearly birth. And for the most part it feels as if Lizzie has been our 4th family member. Sandra cares more about her booze and boys then her baby girl. There have been many instances where I chew her out and she swears she's going to change then never does. It's sad really.

"She said yes. Here." Jules scrambled pushing the phone onto the console.

I grabbed it and put it to my ear. "Is it okay for her to come with us today?" I checked. Knowing the answer already.

"Actually could you keep her the weekend? I have a date." The short clipped answer came.

"That's fine." I said evenly, with a scowl on my lips.

"Elizabeth! Pack a bag. You're leaving for the weekend with the Swan's."

Then the line went blank.

The short drive to Lizzie's was fast. When we pulled up she was sitting on the steps. A faraway look in her eyes until we pulled up and a smile tugged on the corner of her lips. She was wearing a familiar pink dress with black leggings I had given her. Lizzie is nearly 3 sizes smaller than Jules in everything. So when Jules out grows something I immediately give it to Lizzie. Or at least this is what Sandra thinks. Half the time I just buy her clothes.

I clicked the button for the backseat to open and Lizzie came running in. She climbed in with a grin.

"Luke hop in the way back. Let Liz sit next to Jules."

"Okay." Luke shrugged. Pulling his DS back with him.

I glanced at him in my rearview mirror. "Thanks Buddy."

When a familiar song came on the radio the girls sang loud and proud too. I couldn't help but giggle at Luke. He was covering his ears with the look of dread in his eyes. They were torturing him.

Seth lives out in the middle of the country on a farm. He owns some horses, and chickens. And is the local sheriff. His wife, Haley, is a school teacher. We live a bit more in the city without living in main Dallas. The thought of actually living in the city makes me want to puke. I like our little community outside the walls of the city. Then Seth lives even farther out than that.

When we pulled down the long driveway the kids began unbuckled their seatbelts and getting anxious. I hit the button to the van as we slowed and they all fumbled out.

Seth threw open the door as they came running up. "Welcome!" He yelled, patting them on the head as they passed. He didn't bother questioning who Lizzie was, she comes with us every time.

I quickly ran into his open arms and tucked my head into his shoulder. "I missed you little brother."

"Missed you too Bellsie." Seth grinned. And kissed my forehead.

I wrapped an arm around his torso and we walked in the house together. "Where's Hales?" I asked when I looked around and didn't see her.

"She had to proctor a test, she'll be here later on."

I nodded. He led me into their kitchen. Their home is much nicer than ours. It's a pretty big house, really spacey for the family of 4. I sat down on a bar stool in the kitchen as the kids came running through. "Slow down!" I cautioned them halfheartedly.

Seth leaned on the counter across from me. "Talk to me." He mumbled softly. Looking deep into my eyes.

I sighed and rested me cheek on my fist. "It's Lizzie. I'm really worried about her. Seth her mom is an absolute witch. She's just horrible to her. She doesn't even give a crap! I just want her to come and live with me."

Seth's eyes widened as he stared at me. His voice was lower. "That's a huge commitment to even mention out loud Bells. You already have two five year olds. Adding another one into the mix is a whole new set of ordeals. Besides, you should think about the future. You make good money now, like really good money, I know this. But could you really support three kids the same age all the way through college?"

I slumped in my seat. "I don't know. I'm just worried if I don't do something, something bad could happen."

Seth sent me a sour look. "You should hold out, maybe try to talk to her or something. Lizzie might be happier than you think."

I nodded to that. I wouldn't want to force her into anything. I just want what is best for Liz.

Haley came running in the door. She looked frazzled but pulled me into her arms anyway. "Hiya gorgeous. I've missed you, too much testosterone around here!"

I snorted and Seth bothered to look offended as he squeezed her into his side. They are perfect. Haley is a red head. More of an auburn. With dark skin and bright blue eyes. Uniquely gorgeous.

"Come on Bells, get a boy. I need the company. The adult company." He added as a second thought.

I frowned. There was an uncomfortable silence that engulfed us. "You know Bells. It's been almost four years. He was my best friend too." Seth mumbled. "I know you miss him, but Jacob would want you to move on."

"Excuse me." I gasped. The stool squeaked behind me as I ran to the bathroom. I threw it open and slammed it behind me. I hadn't been this emotional in a long time. But all the mixed emotions that Edward Cullen stirred from within had me thinking a lot about Jacob lately.

I met Jacob at the same time I was pregnant with the twins. He was instantly by my side. Even though they weren't his. By the time they finally arrived we were going steady. And when I realized I couldn't raise them alone he moved in with me. It was Rocky at first. He was there for the kids more than for me. But eventually as they slept through the night I found myself staying up and talking with him, all night. I slowly fell in love with Jacob Black. The real kind of love. Not the sex love I had with Mike, where it was more for the sake of having someone. This was the real deal.

"Mommy!" Luke yelled.

"Aunt Bells?" Adam screamed.

I wiped the tears from my eyes quickly and slowly allowed the door to open. The two boys were standing outside the door with wide eyes. "Aunt Bella? Are you okay?" Adam asked.

"Momma?" Luke said.

I looked at them both before sitting on the floor and pulling Luke into my lap, then Adam beside me. "I'm fine boys. I just get a little sad sometimes."

"Because of our daddy?" Luke asked quietly. I immediately choked up again. The kids were barely two when Jacob died. They didn't remember him. They did call him daddy. It was actually their first word. He might not have delivered his sperm but he will ALWAYS be their dad. Without him I don't think I would have kept them, at one time I seriously contemplated giving my own children away.

"Yeah baby." I kissed his forehead.

"We love you Aunt Bella. You still gots' us." Adam said, and hugged my thighs.

I giggled. "Yeah momma! Me and Ads will always love you!"

"And I'll always love my favorite little guys." I stood up and pulled both boys to their feet, "Now how about we order some pizza? I'm starving."

"Me too!" Both boys said in unison.

I smirked. Oh boys.

I walked back in the kitchen, Seth smiled guiltily at me. No doubt Haley gave him a telling off. I shrugged at him, as if to say "it's alright" he nodded in understanding.

"Two cheese, one meat lovers?" I asked looking at Haley.

She nodded, "Sounds perfect."

And so I ordered us all pizza.

Later on that night we were all laying around for a movie night. I was up on the two seated couch, and Haley and Seth were curled up on the bigger one with Chase, their two year old, in Haley's lap.

Jules and Lizzie were curled up on a beanie bag together, and Adam and Luke were together also. Curled together on another one. I hit play on the movie and we all settled down.

Not thirty minutes into the movie the kids were getting restless. The girls started giggling over something. Their giggles started off slow then got louder as they whispered. They were under the covers. "Jules! Lizzie! Shut up. We can't hear the movie." Luke grumbled.

"Hey! Don't let me hear you say that again mister!" I scolded. Pointing at Luke.

He sighed and leaned back down into his beanie bag. The girls laughs ended for a couple minutes before they started again. I sighed. I knew a fight was coming. "Oh my gosh." Luke grumbled.

"Seriously." Adam agreed.

"Hush! We didn't do nothin' to you guys!" Jules sassed.

Suddenly before I could stop it, and before I could say anything to control it, Luke's hand was connected with Jules's face as a resounding 'smack!' Was heard around the room.

"Lucas Swan!" I sighed in aggravation. I wiped a hand down my face. This wasn't a rare occurrence. The twins were quite rough with one another. If the entire family hadn't been there I'm sure Jules would have retaliated in a second.

"Step. Now." I said sternly. Pointing to the steps in the front of the house that led upstairs. So he would be out of the room, but still in eye distance. Luke scowled at me but did as he was told.

"And if you don't move your feet I'm going to spank your butt too." I threatened. Swatting him on his way through. That put a pep in his step. Lucas was nearly running to time out.

I looked over at Seth. "They're all pretty tired. We better head back."

He nodded in understanding. "Alright. Well, I'm glad you came Bells. It's been fun."

I smiled into my brother's shoulder as he hugged me and nodded. "Yeah it has."

I moved over to Haley and kissed her cheek. Chase was fast asleep in her arms. She waved slightly and whispered an "I love you" to all the kids and to me, then went up the stairs to put him into bed.

"Say bye to Uncle Seth girls."

Both girls ran into my brother's arms, as he smothered them with love I couldn't help but smile at them. I made my way out of the room and kneeled in front of my son. "Are you sorry?"

Luke nodded. We both knew he wasn't, not really anyway.

I couldn't help but smirk a bit. He's so stubborn.

"Go tell your sister." I rolled my eyes.

Luke ran with a grin into the other room and nearly tackled his sister in a hug. "I'm sorry little sissy." He mumbled, grinning.

"It's 'kay." Jules smiled.

Seth chuckled at them and high fived my little man, "Be easy on your mom, okay buddy?"

Luke nodded. Seth ruffled his hair affectionately.

On the drive home Liz fell asleep. When we got home I took her tiny body into my arms and carried her upstairs, laying her in the guest room as the other kids moved like zombies into their own rooms. This was hardly a guest room anymore. It is Lizzie's room. She has her very own comforter, complete with Elsa. Her queen. And then various stuffed animals she's gotten over the years in her bed. And also posters and stickers she's put on the wall. And also various toys I've gotten her for her birthday and Christmas's. I guess it was still for a guest though. It doesn't have a dresser, and the walls are white. It's kind of blank. Other than the scattered traces of Lizzie.

I wiped back her hair and kissed her forehead. "Goodnight princess." I whispered into her hair. Then slowly closed the door behind me.

I walked into Luke's room next. He was waiting on his bed. "You have fun today?"

"Yep!"

"Awesome." I pulled back the covers and he slid into them. "Goodnight my baby boy. I love you."

"Love you too." Luke whispered as I disappeared with the light behind me.

And finally, into Jules's room. She was riffling through her closet. Tearing everything out in the process. "Julia what in the world are you doing?"

Jules immediately turned to me with a sheepish smile. "I can't find wolfie."

Her stuffed wolf Jacob got her when she was a baby.

I glanced around the room and spotted it in her hamper. I walked over and pulled it out, turning and displaying it to her. She ran towards me and grabbed it, hugging it to her body. "Thanks mommy! You're the best!"

"Thanks baby." I laughed. I pulled back the bed covers and she crawled in, the exact same position her twin had minutes earlier. I leaned down and kissed her forehead. "Night, love bug."

"Night, mommy."

When I went to turn off the light I glanced back around her room. "I want your room clean before breakfast, okay?"

"Yes." Jules nodded. And turned away from the door.

I clicked off the light and went to my own room, pulling my clothes off as I went until I eventually collapsed into my bed. It's been a long day.


	3. Chapter 3: Life's Unexpected

**Hello, bet you thought I'd never be back! Sorry about that, I've been all over the place and everywhere constantly. So anyway this story has a lot of interest 101 followers WHAT IS THIS!? That's amazing. Now if only you all could review lol I would have a heart attack! So anyway, I don't start college back until middle of August so I'm here to stay! If you want to see this story as my main focus then drop me tons of reviews and let me know that it's worth my while and I'll focus all my attention right here.**

 **(Also just quit my job, so I have all the time in the world.**

 **So leave me a review if you wanna see more frequent updates. Thanks guys! And have a miraculous rest of your Sunday!**

 **Chapter 3: Life's Unexpected**

"You know you look really cute doing that." A obnoxious yet undeniably hot voice chuckled. I glanced up from taping one of the wide receivers to meet Edward Cullen's eye. I glared at him, then held up Dez's foot.

"Yeah. Nothing cuter than a girl taping a grown man's foot, the athlete's foot really just makes it that much more adorable huh?"

"You're awful sassy." Edward was smirking, leaning up against the wall with an air of confidence that made me want to punch him in his square little nose. Instead I turned my face and looked at the big man wincing in pain as I finished wrapping him, baby.

"You're good." I said, and patted his knee.

"What I don't even have to stay off it?"

"Nope." I wanted to roll my eyes but resisted. "You didn't so much as sprain it. You're good."

"I don't get it."

"Yo D, she's saying that you're a wimp and that you should get your lazy ass back on the field and start working because you're fine."

"D" growled at Edward and pushed his shoulder against him roughly as he left, without so much as a limp I might add. I smiled a bit as I wound up my equipment putting it away. The longer I walked around the more I wiggled under the gaze of Edward. He was still staring at me and it was making me anxious.

"Don't you have a team to lead?" I asked without looking up.

"Who are the kids in the picture in your office?"

I stopped what I was doing and glared hard at the beautiful man in front of me. "Why the hell were you in my office."

Edwards eyes widened, "Oh.. I wasn't. I just saw the picture when I was passing.."

"Oh." I mumbled dumbly then continued what I was doing. "Not that it's any of your business, but those are my kids. They're twins."

"Really? That's so cool. What are their names!?" I was surprised by this answer. It's very obvious for whatever reason Cullen is in to me. It sounds almost conceited really thinking it, but anyone with eyes or ears has told me this. And slowly I think I started believing it. Maybe I really started too though when he himself told me. Most guys Edward's age.. My age, run the other way when I tell them I have kids.

"Um, well my girl's name is Julia, Jules. And my sons name is Lucas, Luke. They're 5." I don't know why I told him their age. It just kind of slipped out.

"5, that's a cute age."

I looked up at him curiously, "You have kids?"

"Nah, nieces and nephews though."

"Oh," I nodded, "cool." I didn't really know what else to say so I just sort of ended it there.

"So what are they into?"

"Seriously Edward don't you have somewhere to be or something? Because I have a job to do and I really don't want to get into any trouble, I really need this job. I really love this job. Not that I don't love talking about my kids, I do. But I don't think this is the time or place."

"Then let's find a different time or place. What about today after practice?" Edward asked. His voice held hope, desire even.

"Can't. I gotta pick them up from school."

"Can I come?"

"Edward. I barely know you."

"You said you have a son, he into football? Maybe he wouldn't mind meeting me. Or does he not like the cowboys. Wait that sounded really bad didn't it? I didn't mean it because I'm like famous I just thought maybe..."

"Edward. Chill." I couldn't help but laugh. Seeing him wig out was kind of adorable actually. "Okay fine. Even though I barely know you, and you could quite potentially be a serial killer I guess I can take you and pick up my kids. But we aren't going back to my house. We're going to the park. South side. And you aren't riding with me. You're driving separately."

"Ooooh so when I kill you its in public... Got it."

I rolled my eyes but smirked a bit.

"You know not that the media wouldn't have caught it or anything by now... Dallas Cowboys quarterback kills 30 people in one night. But who cares, he scores a touchdown."

"Actually sounds a bit right." I couldn't help but bitterly say.

To my surprise Edward was unoffended and laughed out loud. "Alright Bella, I better get back. Can't wait for our date though."

"What! It's not a date!" I screamed as the double doors leading to the hallway swayed back and forth. But Edward was already gone. No doubt skipping away. He feels like he has won. Well, we'll see how much he wants to date me after he meets my kiddos. Not that I don't love the little brats times a million, but they can be a bit of a scare unless you're used to them.

Xxxx

"What's his name again mommy?" Jules asked. Meeting my eyes in the mirror, she had forgotten Edward's name twice already.

"Edward Cullen! Gosh." Luke growled, he was by far very annoyed. He loves football, or really any sport with a ball. I guess it's his outlet from living with two girls. It's what he and Seth always bonded over, and still do. Not having a dad sometimes is tough, okay very tough on my kids. I hate that Jacob never got those bonding moments. Those times he could teach Luke sports. Now it's up to me, and let's be honest No matter how much I may know about the game it's just not the same.

"Be nice." I warned my son, he met my eyes and conceited a bit but made sure I still understood his annoyance by holding my gaze for a second.

"We're here!" Jules giggled when we pulled around the corner.

"Yep."

"S'that Edward?" Luke's little voice asked. I looked up to see Edward leaning against a Volvo. I was pretty surprised to see that, and not a mustang or something extremely cheesy. I hit the automatic button to my cool mini van and the kids climbed out at the same time I did. "You're Edward Cullen." My son said, approaching Edward without any hesitancy. It was a bit unnerving for me. Luke is the shyer one of he and Julia. Jules was the one leaning into my leg this time however. When did they switch personality's?

"Yep. And you're Luke?"

"You know my name!?"

"Yeah, sure do little man. Your mom talks very highly of you." Not true I only told Edward there names. We don't really talk that much I swear.

"When I grow up I want to be a quarterback. Just like you."

Edward's eyes shined with pride when Luke said that and I couldn't help but hold my breath in shock. This was obviously a very important moment in Luke's short life. "You can do anything you set your mind to kiddo. I really believe that."

Luke grinned, "Sweet! Mom I'm going to play pro football."

"Yeah you are." I simply smiled at my son. It's a long shot, but who's going to tell a 5 year old that? Because I'm sure as hell not.

"Hello princess." Edward smiled, leaning down to get a better look at Jules hiding behind my legs. "I love your shoes."

Jules glanced down at her sparkly shoes and didn't say anything but rewarded Edward with a grin.

I reached down and pulled her out from behind me. "She's never been this quiet in her entire life I swear."

Edward laughed, "you scared of me?"

Jules shook her head no but still refused to say anything.

"What's wrong with you?" Luke asked, looking at his sister like she was a giant question mark.

Jules frowned at him but still didn't say anything.

"Mommy, can we go play?" Luke asked, obviously starstruck is only a phase for a 5 year old.

"Yeah." I said simply, looking over the park. There were a few kids out but not many. Jules glanced at Edward another second then ran after her brother.

"Cute kids."

"Yeah... They are."

I went around Edward and sat on a bench to watch them. Edward jumped over it easily and sat beside me, I looked up at him amused, "You really shouldn't do stuff like that, you'll hurt yourself."

Edward snorted, "I can't live in bubble wrap. I'll be alright."

There was a pause and I could feel Edward's gaze on me but I continued looking out at my kids. "You just don't give up do you?" I said, looking over at him. "You hit on me every day for a month, every. Single. Day. Why the persistence? You can have any girl in this entire city. Entire state! hell, entire world."

Edward laughed, "I don't know about that. People from Russia might have a hard time understanding me. You know I hear only 10% of Russians understand English. Thats not very good odds."

I rolled my eyes, "You know what I mean."

Edward sighed and leaned back. This time he didn't look at me he looked out at the park. "I don't know what to tell you Bella... Just from the moment I laid eyes on you... It just... It's fate."

"Fate?"

"I mean what are the odds I would meet you in a grocery store then meet you a month later as my athletic trainer? After I thought about you every single day for a month."

"You thought about me?" I asked quietly.

Edward ripped his eyes away from the view and looked at me. "Yeah, of course. Why do you think I was so excited when I saw you working for us."

Realization hit me as he said the words. Holy shit I work for him. I work for his team. Holy crap even being with him right now could look bad. I can't go on any "dates" with Edward. I could get fired. "We can't do this." I choked suddenly.

"What? Why!" Edward looked slightly panicked. "Did I weird you out? Is something wrong? What happened?"

"I WORK for you Edward. I could get fired!"

Edward snorted in amusement before it turned into a full fledged cackle. I was so not amused. I stood in front of him with my arms crossed. "What?" I asked In a stony dead voice.

"Oh shit you were serious?"

"Yes! Why would I joke about that!"

Edward quickly straightened and stopped laughing. "Oh sorry Bella, it's just. I'm the quarterback, they won't touch you if they know you're dating me. They wouldn't want to risk that. If anyone gives you any trouble you just leave them to me. I'll have THEM fired."

"I don't want any special treatment Edward."

"But you're dating the quarterback."

"We are so not dating." I scoffed, "But I'm not saying I wouldn't want you to stand up for us. But I don't want you going and getting me anything or something just because we are friends."

"Friends." Edward frowned.

"Yes friends. I barely know you chuckle head."

"Hey I met your kids. We've had a pretty good overall first date. Why not go on another one?"

"Ugh! You're so annoying. It's not a freaken date!"

"So is a date." Edward sang to himself.

"Edward! Will you push me!" My son cut in in a perfect moment, because I was about to laugh but I didn't want Edward to have that satisfaction."

"Mommy!" Jules asked, nodding. Meaning will you push me too?

"Sure buddy." Edward chuckled. He winked at me and jogged over to Luke while I took my time going to push Jules. When I got there Luke was already pretty high.

"Hurry mom!"

"Um, please?" I said a bit sternly.

"Please, thanks mommy." Jules corrected in a sweet voice, at least she's talking.

"You're really tall Edward." Luke noted as he swag dangerously high. If I was one of those helicopter parents I probably would've been freaking out. I glanced at Edward for the first time to realize he is very tall, not as tall as Jacob was, but tall. A pain in my stomach caused me to clutch it when I thought of Jacob. A quick vision of him swinging a baby Jules, and Luke played throughout my head.

"Bella?" A voice asked. But I was too focused on the memory playing throughout my head. It was all so real.

"Jacob?" I whispered.

"No it's Edward. Shit Bella."

My feet went weak and I nearly fainted before my vision came back to me and I came back too. Sometimes the memories are just too much.

"Mommy!" Both of my kids were below me staring up at me with frightful eyes. I realized then that Edward was holding me in his arms. I wanted to protest but I still felt a bit weak so I relaxed in his hold.

"Kids I'm fine." I said, a bit groggily.

"Edward Cullen! Who is the woman?" A snaky voice asked, then I felt a few flashes. Someone was taking pictures of us. The kids quickly hid behind Edward and Edward rushed us out of the park and into the van. He put me in the passenger seat and the kids climbed in the back.

"Edward I'm fine now." And it was partially true.

"No you aren't." His voice was unamused. And serious. Protective. "I'm sorry Bella I don't know how the paparazzi found us. You would think they had better things to do then take pictures of me in a park. I mean damn. Go get the guys beating their wives, or the pill poppers."

I snorted, "It's fine Edward. S'not your fault."

Edward looked at me surprised. He smiled slightly. "So uh, how do I take y'all home?"

"Edward I'm fine now, I can drive."

"No you can't."

"Yes I can."

"Nope."

"Yep."

"Not happening."

"Ugh!" I frowned. Fine. Go out to the light on Rover, take 56 down to 109 follow it and take exit C, then it opens to a street and I'm the first one on Carter Ave. Got all that?"

"No problem." Edward nodded.

We drove out to the light and Edward reached over to turn on the radio. When he did radio Disney started playing. "What the hell?"

I giggled, "This is their favorite."

He looked back in the rearview mirror to see Luke and Jules happily singing and swaying to the music, he turned it down a bit and watched them. I turned around in my seat and couldn't help but stare at them either. So precious.

"They're good, don't fight much?"

I couldn't help but actually laugh out loud. "Oh Edward. This is the best they've gotten along since the day they've been born. They fight like cat and dog. Every little thing is a fight in our house. I swear I'm going to start buying them the same color of everything, but then they would probably still fight over stuff."

Edward smiled a bit. "Me and my brother were always like that. My little sister was easier to get along with just because she was always happy, still is. But my brother and I were always so much different. We fought about everything but now we're best friends."

"Hopefully that will be them one day." I couldn't help but muse to myself.

"It will be." Edward said confidently, looking over at me then back at the road. When he pulled into my driveway, and hit the button for the garage I couldn't help but be confused.

"You knew how to get here just off my directions?"

"Yeah..." Edward said, looking at me like I was insane. Oh, guess that's normal?

"Well listen, um. We're having spaghetti tonight and... Well would you like to stay? Just as a thank you for bringing us home and everything." I quickly clarified. Couldn't have him getting the wrong impression.

"Sure." Edward's eyes shined with giddiness. I smiled in return at him and led him though the front door with the kids on on his heels.

"Edward! Edward come look at my room!"

"No my room!"

"Fine our rooms." My son rolled his eyes.

I hadn't even sat my purse down yet.

"I'll start dinner." I smirked, Edward didn't realize he was signing up to play baby sitter. To my surprise he readily accepted their invitation.

The rest of the night the twins constantly asked Edward to do everything with them and he didn't once complain. It thoroughly impressed me that he didn't seem annoyed at all.

Dinner was nice, I learned a bit make about Edward and his family. His brother Emmett plays football with him. When I realized that was Rosalie's Emmett I nearly choked on my food but got over it quickly. Those Cullens have some charm.

Edward even helped me put the kids to bed. It was so much easier with help. Then at the end of the night when we said goodnight, he awkwardly waved and I waved back. It was all insanely awkward but I sure as hell didn't want to kiss him so I'm glad he didn't try that. I offered to drive him back to the park, it was the least I could do but he refused. So I called a taxi and paid for it. After we argued for 20 minutes about it might I add.

And when he left I couldn't help but feel alone. The dishes still needed to be done, the laundry was a huge pile and I was once again alone in my spacey living room.

Edward freaken Cullen. How in the world did you weasel your way into my world? And how come I'm so happy you did?

Review!

Fav

Follow

:)


	4. Chapter 4: The skimpy Bikini pt 1

**If I'm being completely honest it took a lot for me to come back to this story and continue it. So please continue the support if you want to see more.**

 **ALSO: CURRENT READERS… A nice guest pointed out to me that I jumped back and forth about the kids having rooms, and I didn't realize so thank you! To clarify…. They both have their own rooms, as well as a room for Lizzie, Bella is pretty well off, not only thanks to her good job but also too the money Jacob left behind for her.**

 **Chapter 4: The skimpy bikini Pt. 1**

"Sandra, are you not going to even talk to your daughter?" I growled annoyed. The woman stood in front of me clearly hungover. In a mini skirt, and tank top. A tank top that showed everything.

"Who?" She smirked because she knew it would piss me off. Bitch.

"Oh you know, Elizabeth. The child you're supposed to care for. Y'know Sandra this crap is getting really old. I could report you if I wanted too."

Sandra's face dropped a bit, then it hardened. "She's mine. You can't take her from me. I don't hit her or anything, and I feed her and I am a good mom when it counts. Sure I don't take her to ballet or feed her lucky charms. I do what I can."

"If you did what you could we wouldn't have an issue."

Sandra's face finally looked apologetic, sad even. "I'm sorry Bella. I'll do better. I love her, I truly do."

"I know you do Sandra," I sighed. "But maybe you should look into a rehab facility or something, something that could help you. You can't do this alone."

Once again the angry glare returned, "I don't need no help. Actually you know what? I think I'll just take her home with me." I side stepped her and put my arm over the door.

"I don't think that's the best thing for Lizzie right now. Why don't you just go home and rest. I'll keep Lizzie as long as you need and when you think you're ready you come back and get her."

Sandra scowled at me for a second before slowly nodding. "This doesn't mean I'm an unfit mother or anything. I just need to clean the house up and take the alcohol out. I'll come back in a couple days."

I nodded but I knew it wasn't true. Lizzie seemed to be staying with us longer periods of time each time she was taken back with Sandra. She was staying at my house for almost two weeks at a time. Sandra put me down as one of her emergency contacts at school after a lot of arguing. I was the one signing the agenda book each night. Providing the nightly kisses. Packing the lunch with the little encouraging notes. Lizzie slipped a few times and called me mommy. She even got to where she started calling her "Sandra" which I heavily discouraged. I mean she is still her mothers. And she's really not a terrible person. At one time we were good friends. But when her husband left she changed and now poor Lizzie is suffering.

I shut the door and stared at it a second before rolling my eyes from stress, I walked into the kitchen and a very small blonde was waiting on me. Lizzie's eyes were staring into my soul and she blinked at me. Her braids were falling out and her pajamas were nearly falling off of her. She looked tired still despite a full nights rest.

"Did she leave?" Lizzie asked in a voice much more mature than a 5 year old should have.

I looked the kid in the eye then hugged her too my side. "Yeah she left baby."

"Good." The simple reply came then she ran off.

I sighed and turned on the stove, eggs sounded delicious. I cooked a variety and laid them out along a plate. Eventually Luke wandered in. His bed head was awful poor little guy. His sister and Lizzie had been up for almost two hours. Luke always sleeps in. "Good morning sunshine." I smiled.

Luke glanced at me and offered a little wave with his hand that wasn't holding Tuff, his stuffed puppy. He watched me with his piercing eyes a second then took a seat at the table. Still not talking. He's not much of a morning person.

"Did you sleep well?"

Nod

"Were the girls loud?"

He looked at me hesitantly before nodding, almost having to think about it first. "Sorry Buddy I'll make sure they are quieter tomorrow since it's a school night."

Luke shrugged

"How about you go and get them and tell them to come get some food."

Luke's eyes lit up at that and he ran from the kitchen into the living room to grab his sisters. Lizzie might as well be his sister, after all. I knew that would wake him up. It's not lie when people tell you boys eat you out of house and home.

"So I was thinking we could go to Rosalie's and swim, what do you guys say?" I asked when they all entered the kitchen. Cheers of yes, were screamed around the table.

"Alright eat up then go grab your suits and we'll just walk there." Rose is my close neighbor. She only lives a street over. I shoved an egg sandwich in my mouth and went to my own room to get ready. I threw on my slightly skimpy bikini and a cover up. In all actuality it's not skimpy at all, but as a mom I feel like any bikini is skimpy. But I need to at least get a little sun on my paper white skin. And I would rather do it at Rose's then someone else's. No one will be there anyway.

"Mom we're ready." Luke said, shoot! I jumped nearly a foot in the air. I was so concentrated on braiding my hair I didn't see him come in the room. I ripped my hair in the process and nearly pulled it from my scalp. Ouch! "Sorry," My little boy mumbled looking at me with wide eyes.

I couldn't help but laugh, "S'alright buddy. 5 years as a mom I should be used to this by now."

Luke glanced at me sympathetically, "People say I'm sneaky." He said seriously, with wide eyes almost in an apologetic way.

I couldn't help but giggle at him, he looked so innocent with his cute little ninja turtle swimming trunks on. I ruffled his hair, "My sneaky boy," I smiled and lead him out.

Crap I forgot towels! "Sorry buddy I gotta grab some towels. Y'all can go out and sit on the porch though. Don't get your bikes or anything out though, I'll be there in just a second."

Luke nodded and went to gather his sister while I went back to grab towels. My huge back also had 3 pair of goggles, pool toys, extra floats and sunscreen. Globs of sunscreen.

When I went outside they were all surprisingly sitting patiently and we all walked together down our long street. They all jabbered away the whole time about how they were going to play mermaids, which Luke insisted was called "Nemo" and not mermaids, but the girls were going to be mermaids and he was going to be a shark so I don't really get where Nemo came from anyway.

Rose lives alone, although Emmett has been staying with her a LOT lately they've really gotten pretty close in the short time they've known each other. The kids haven't met him yet so I figured they might today. We knocked on the door but no one came so I walked to the backyard with my little ducks. When we reached the back gate we could hear splashing and talking. "Don't be being gross or something. I come bringing 5 year olds." Then I swung open the gate. I was surprised when it was not only Rose and Emmett but two other couples as well. An older couple, who were smiling brightly at me. A short pixie looking girls with a man with longer hair, then Edward Cullen. It was the moment I saw Edward I realized this wall all of Emmett's family.

"Oh Rose we can leave." I mumbled awkwardly even though the kids were eyeing the pool with hunger.

"Nonsense." Rosalie smiled. She stood from the pool and came to stand in front of me. She smiled at all the kids and hugged them, then looked at me. "It's a party… I just kind of forgot to tell you. But I wouldn't invite you if I didn't want you here. Besides Emmett's family's great you'll love them…. And I think you already know Edward?" She asked, motioning her head towards him. Edward smiled at me and shrugged slightly. I noticed his parents looked particularly thrilled when they looked between us, oh god what is this a blind date with his entire family?

As I stared around nervously meeting the eyes of each one of them all I could think about was that I completely and utterly regret picking the skimpy bikini.

Oh boy

 **REVIEW PLS FOR PT. 2**


	5. Chapter 5: The Skimpy Bikini part 2

Chapter 5: The skimpy bikini part 2

"Um, I don't. We don't. I'm just gonna..." Bella mumbled awkwardly upon meeting eyes with Edward. When it clicked in her head that these were his siblings and parents even, she wanted nothing more than to run for the hills and never look back.

"Mommy," Jules whined pulling on her mothers cover up. She had a long pout lining her cute little lips. Her eyes were looking at the pool with a hunger that a cat would look at a mouse with. She was bouncing from foot to foot.

Bella glanced down at her daughter and sighed warily. There was no way she was getting out of here. This was not good. Not good at all.

Rose came directly in front of them, she smiled at the kids and squatted down in front of them. "We got new floats." That was more than enough permission for all 3 to dart toward the side of the pool.

The mom in Bella over shadowed her embarrassment. Her eyes widened. "No getting in until you have sunscreen on!"

(Bella's POV)

"We already put sunscreen on Mom." Luke whined.

"No you didn't. I had it in my bag, I know for a fact you didn't and i don't like that you're lying to me Lucas."

Luke looked at me with wide eyes and smiled apologetically. I ignored his look, and I, along with Rose and the woman who I learned was named Esme lathered the kids with sunscreen. Soon enough all 3 were in the pool splashing around and without my mom shield I was stuck with adults, and adult talk I would have to endure, with the man's family. The man who I kind of like but don't know if I really really like yet, but I think I do?

"Hello Bella." Oh god seriously. This is not happening. I whipped around to come face to face with Edward. Shirtless Edward. I glanced down and noted that he was dripping wet. Each drop of water fell down his abs like a maze, each one finding its way to the ground.

"Hi," I mumbled forcing my eyes up, looking into his.

"I'm guessing you were unaware of this little arrangement?"

"Arrangement?" I asked suspiciously.

"Yeah, um. Rose told us you wanted to meet Emmett's family. My family."

My eyes pulled away from Edward's and I glared at Rosalie she shrugged innocently and cuddled into Emmett's side. I suppose it was true. Rosalie's my person. My sister. I did want to meet her future husbands family, just not Edwards. Not yet anyway.

Not yet, what the hell Bella.

"Eeeeeeck!" I heard Luke yell in delight as Emmett threw him across the pool.

"Emmett!" Esme snapped worriedly. Looking On in panic. I wanted to laugh, she looked entirely frazzled.

"Swim with me?" Edward smiled.

"Ummm, I think I'm just going to tan." I mumbled glancing at my kids then back at him.

Edward grinned, "Come on Bells."

I cocked an unamused eyebrow at him, as he stepped dangerously closer to me. "You do, and you won't live to see tomorrow Cullen. I will let you die on a field before I help you." I warned, knowing he wanted to throw me in that pool. This is not a movie. And I can assure you I would not react the same as some washed up movie star.

"Okay okay." Edward mumbled, retracting away from me.

"Mommy! Get in!" Jules screeched.

"Yeah mommy!"

"Yeah mommy." Edward smirked, I cocked another sassy eyebrow at him. Glanced around at the respective family members then back at Edward. Well Bella you've reached a rock and a hard place. Either show off your body in front of strangers AND EDWARD, or seem like a terrible mom. Guess I would rather be a good mom.

I sighed in annoyance, noting that the pixie was wearing a bikini more revealing than my own and that rose was wearing one. I sighed and slowly drug the cover up off my body. Noting Edward's lingering eyes. "Edward get in!" Luke yelled, splashing Edward. He tore his eyes away from mine, while I forced myself not the blush.

"That color looks well on you dear." Esme smiled. Holy mortified.

"Really?" I squeaked. "I don't wear it much. I usually don't wear bikini's..."

"Well you pull one off well. Having twins, and looking like that? I mean hot damn." The pixie grinned, shouting across the pool. I couldn't control the inevitable blush haunting my pale cheeks.

Esme's head whipped around, "Alice Marie!" She scolded her adult daughter. Alice merely snorted.

"Mother I have 3 kids, and I couldn't look like that if I tried."

I ignored her as much as I could as I slid into the water. Edward was now in the middle of the kids, having a splashing contest. Mommy was no longer needed, yet here I sat. "So you have 3 kids?" I asked sheepishly looking at Alice.

She nodded with a gentle smile in her eyes. "They are at soccer practice, my husband Jasper went to pick them up that's why he's not here anymore. 3 boys. I want a girl, but Jazz says we have enough to handle already."

I couldn't help but laugh, yeah people with 4 kids are insane. "How old are they?"

"Mikey is 9, Braxton is 7, and Matty is 5. Your kids are 5 right?"

I nodded, "Yeah and Lizzie's not my daughter. She's just... well it's complicated but she spends a lot of time with us."

Alice nodded I liked that she didn't pry. "So Luke, and Jules, then Lizzie?"

"Yep! Lucas, Julia, and Elizabeth."

"They're sweet." Alice grinned.

I snorted which made Alice laugh. "My boys are rough and tough. It's nice to see little girls... although I'm starting to realize they're just as rough."

"Oh yeah, and they'll hit you right where it hurts. Jules can be down right Brutal sometimes. She's definitely the meaner of the twins. Luke is normally even tempered until you push his buttons which miss Julia is very good at."

"I bet." Alice giggled.

"Let's get mommy." I heard, and before I could retaliate Edward was swimming under me and had me on his shoulders. I gasped in shock. The air was freezing and soon the water was below me with not so much as my toes hanging in it.

"Edward!" I yelled in shock.

"Yes?" He asked innocently. His parents were watching with amused. Yet, almost loving? Eyes.

"Put me down this instant!"

"Yes ma'am." He mumbled, and he ducked under the water dropping me backwards into the pool once again. Well there goes my not getting my hair wet plan.

When I resurfaced I had a whole slur of inappropriate profanity's to call Edward but my kids were watching so instead, I did the next most mature thing, I grabbed a water gun and attacked him. Instructing the kids to do the same. Soon Alice, and even Rosalie and Emmett joined in and we were all fighting against each other in a water battle. The kids laughs echoed off the backyard fence, music to my ears.

Edward was grinning so I knew he enjoyed every minute of our fake war. Of course in my life every great moment has to come to an end. So when Lizzie got shot in the eyes by Luke it was done for. She was pissed. She went to hit him over the head with the gun when I took it away. The kids were hangry.

"Alright boys. Start grilling." Rose mumbled, noticing the same thing I had. She helped me wrangle the little trolls from the pool.

"Let's go change." I sighed leading them into the house. With a bit of a fight I had me and the girls all in sun dresses just because they were easy and Luke in some shorts and a tee shirt.

"Mom, can I go out?" Luke asked, bouncing on his feet. I nodded and he shuffled from the room quickly, the girls were entertained with one another chatting away.

I ushered them out, they were content with one another however Luke had already found new playmates. I could tell from their sizes which was based off what Alice had told me.

Mikey, the eldest, was talking with Edward. His hair is black. Dark, like Alice. It's short, spiked up in the front. A very popular and suiting hair style for the boy. He's bound to be a heart breaker in a few years. I could tell he has an admiration for his uncle Edward.

The other two were playing with Luke. The slightly older boys hair was a sandy brown while the youngest surprisingly has bright blonde hair. He could easily be Rosalie's. The difference in hair from Mikey, to Matty was gawk worthy but I could easily tell they were brothers. They looked more alike than Mikey and Braxton.

Matty is basically a baby version of Mikey, while Braxton looks a bit different. Braxton's hair is shaggy, he is completely and utterly adorable. All 3 boys are cute, but Braxton could be a little model. HIs cute little Justin Bieber haircut and long eye lashes had me melting at the site.

Who in the world is the father? I mean Alice is gorgeous but she only gets half the credit. When I stopped staring at the kids, I looked over to see Emmett and Rose grilling I went over behind Rosalie and smacked her on the butt as hard as I could. "Ouch!" She squeaked, looking at me with a harsh glare. "What in the hell was that!?" She whisper yelled at me.

"Oh you know exactly what that was for."

The corner of her lips curled up, "I have no idea what you're referring too?" She gasped as if she were in shock.

"Oh whatever, you're a bitch just so you know." I whispered bitch and looked around twice so none of the kids, or any of the family for that matter heard me.

Emmett snorted, "Bellsy you're her best friend... you should know this by now." I laughed out loud while Rosalie punched him in the arm.

"Ouch babe! Not so hard." Emmett pouted, rubbing his arm but the smirk didn't escape him.

"Easy rose. I need that arm." Edward's gorgeous voice teased, working his way over to us.

Rose stuck her tounge out at him and cuddled into Emmett's side. I couldn't help but smile at them, they're truly the perfect couple.

"Can I talk to you?" Edward asked seriously, glancing up at me.

"I suppose." I nodded, allowing him to lead me to the other side of the yard. I noticed the pool medal cover was back over the pool, thank god. Makes me not have to worry as much about the kids.

Edward stuck his hands in his pockets nervously as he looked down at me. I crossed my arms and waited patiently. "You're a mom." He blurted out suddenly.

"... yes." I replied confused.

His eyes looked around wildly before they connected with mine. "I'm okay with this."

This man just confuses me more and more. "Well thanks for your approval Edward."

"No that's not what I meant." He mumbled frustrated.

I couldn't help but smile. "Then what do you mean Edward?"

"Go on a date with me." He blubbered out quickly.

"What?"

"A date. A real one. Go on a date with me. Like the whole wine, dinner, the whole thing."

"I don't know Edward."

"Please. I like you a lot Bella."

"How do you know you like me? You barely know me." I squeaked.

Edward looked thoughtful before biting his lips. "I like that you're stubborn. I like that you're a mom and that you put your kids before everything else. I like that you don't wear makeup, you're beautiful without it. I like that you speak your mind. But most importantly I like the way you make me want to be the best man I can be when I'm around you, I like the way you make me feel Bella."

Holy shit how do I reply to this. Think Bella. Think. Think. Think.

"Okay." Smooth. "I'll go on a date with you. But if it's bad I'm not going on another one." Did I really just say that? How freaking romantic Bella.

Edwards lip twitched, "Then it will be the best damn date of your life sweetheart."

"We'll see."

Edward chuckled, "Come on, let's get some food. I don't know about your kiddos but my nephews will eat their plates then ours if we don't get there quick enough."

I giggled, "Mikey seems to hang onto your every word."

"He's my buddy." Edward nodded.

"Luke is quite fond of you as well."

"He's also my buddy." Edward grinned.

Edward and I sat at the end of the long picnic table from each other. I briefly met Jasper in passing, he was handsome just as I expected. It was funny how perfect he seemed for Alice. So calm unlike her.

"Hey Bella?" Lizzie asked, looking at me from around Jules' side. She was sitting at the farthest end of the table and everyone quieted so we could talk with one another.

"Yeah baby?"

"Is Mr. Edward your boyfriend?"

I literally started choking on my burger, Emmett jumped up and started hitting me on the back while Edward was trying to hand me a cup of water. When I finally stopped choking and everyone settled I stared at Lizzie with wide eyes. Why in the world did she ask me a thing like that!? She's 5!

Edward smirked at me, almost an apologetic look before looking back at Lizzie. "Soon kiddo. As soon as I can get her to agree." This made everyone at the table snicker and me blush.

Lizzie looked at him seriously and nodded, "Well get on with it. He's cute Bella." She said seriously before munching on her burger.

I was once again choking, but this time I didn't get any help because all the adults at the table were laughing so hard they were crying.

I glanced around the table looking at everyone and met Rosalie's eyes she was smiling but also looking at me seriously. She nodded. A silent agreement to what Lizzie had said. She approved and wanted this to happen as well.

I should have worn my mom suit. My mom suit would have surely repelled Edward Cullen... right?

And I'm getting damn dating advice from a 5 year old. I don't know how to date. I haven't dated since high school.

What in the world did I just sign up for?

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Review to see more :)


	6. Chapter 6: Oh Edward, why Edward

**Chapter 6: Oh Edward, why Edward**

 **Please review and leave me some love. Also, I'm not trying to break your hearts. I'll make it up to you... Promise ;)**

 **(Bella's POV) AS USUAL**

 **BTW: Life update... I'm in college, and majoring in nursing is Heck just so y'all know.**

* * *

"Mommy what's a date 'asactly'?" Jules asked, glancing up at me from under her long eyelashes. She was helping me pick out a dress, well she was attempting but this is hard work for a 5 year old. She held up the red one in front of me and I grabbed it, pulling it up over my body.

I glanced at my daughter a second, pondering exactly what I should say this is a huge mother daughter moment and I need to take advantage of it. I wiggled around in the red dress, it hugged my hips in a way I haven't really embraced since the twins were born. Nah. I slid it off my body tossing it on Jules's head which made her laugh, "A date is where a boy takes a girl out. He treats her like a princess, or should. He should open the door, pull out the chair, he should be a perfect gentleman. And if he isn't a gentleman then he doesn't deserve to go on another date."

"Wow that sounds fun! Can I go on a date?!"

"When you're 35." I said seriously, without an ounce of joking in my voice, despite this Jules threw her head back and laughed.

"Is Edward gonna come here already or what? You have been getting ready for like 2 whole days."

I rolled my eyes at my dramatic daughter. It has not been 2 days! Okay so it has been 2 days since I last saw Edward, and in those days I admit I have been thinking a lot about him but that's not all I have done. I have twin kindergarteners for crying out loud. Jeesh.

"He's coming tonight, remember you silly kid? Uncle Seth is coming here and your cousins and Aunt Haley."

"Why can't we go to his house?" Jules asked confused.

"Because they're exterminating." I said before I could stop it, oh good job Bella scare the kid for life. She'll forever associate her uncle's home with bugs. I guess that was better than telling her the truth. The truth being that I was too nervous to have an empty house to come back to. I don't want to have sex with Edward Cullen, no way. Now I know I know, I'm a big girl if I don't want to have sex with him I don't have to. But it sure as hell is a lot less tempting with kids, and my brother in the house.

"What's exter.." Before she could butcher the word out of her mouth, I jumped from the bed excited

"I'm wearing the black Jules."

"Yay, it's pretty mommy." Distracting tactic worked. One point mommy.

"Come on kiddo, time to go get Luke from his friend's house."

"Ryker?"

"Yep."

"Can we listen to Cawwie?"

"Carrie?"

"Yeah Carrie." Jules squinted and took the time to pronounce the word perfectly.

"High five kiddo, that's a penny to the jar." Jules has a problem pronouncing her "R" so recently we have been rewarding going the extra mile to say it right with a penny. If she gets 30 pennies in a month, then we have a mommy daughter date. I'm in the progress to work something out similar with Luke but I have to find something he does wrong first, that kid is pretty darn well perfect half the time.

The short drive to get Luke was fun, I enjoy the little moments with Jules. When I pulled up to the house the boys were playing football in the front yard with Ryker's dad. I parked and got out, helping Jules out in the process. I watched as Luke did fancy footwork, spinning around his "defender" aka Mr. Jenning he then threw a perfect spiral to Ryker. "Woooo, go buddy!" I cheered, laughing as he did his little victory dance. Jules giggled, appreciating this part of football and joined the boys as they all wiggled around in victory. I couldn't help but smile at them.

"That kid of yours is one hell of an athlete. Won't be surpised if he himself is playing for the Cowboys one day."

I smiled, "He likes to dream of that."

"I will mom!" Luke yelled running over to me, nearly knocking me off my feet with the hug around the waist. "Just like Edward."

Shoot.

"Edward Cullen?" Mr. Jenning grinned smiling at my boy. Luke nodded at him, "Yep. He and my mom are going on a date tonight."

Mr. Jenning looked up at me with surprised yet skeptical eyes, I sighed. Oh man little man we're going to have to talk about being discrete. "Yeah it's true."

Mr. Jenning then talked my ear off for about an hour. AN HOUR. Finally I think I ended up bribing him with tickets or something because he finally let us leave but nearly chased the van down the driveway. I guess I never thought of this part of dating Edward. "Hey guys?" I asked, turning down the music much to Jules's demise. "Mommy and Edward are going on a date tonight which means that mommy likes Edward. I want him to be a part of our lives and I'm going to get to know him to see if he is good enough to fit into our family. But until I say it's okay why don't we keep Edward a secret. Edward's job is a big deal and if we tell a lot of people they will want to know Edward but mommy wants for him just to be our friend for right now okay, if he is good enough to fit in our family then we will tell more people okay?"

"I'm sorry mom." Luke mumbled, meeting my eyes with very big crocodile tears.

"No baby it's okay! If you accidentally let it slip it's okay guys I know that Edward is great and I know how hard it can be not to tell all of your friends. So it's okay if you mess up! I won't be mad, Edward is just too fun we all want to let everyone know."

Both kids nodded at me and Luke's tears were gone before they started when we pulled into the driveway Seth's SUV was there. The kids forgot everything then and took off their seatbelts vibrating to get out of the car. "Do not touch that handle until I am parked Lucas." I said, in a deadly serious voice. He took his hand away but didn't move his eyes from the front door in hunger. As soon as I pulled into the garage they were in the door before I could even close my door. Jeez kids.

Seth came to the door as I was coming in, "Ah my beautiful sister."

"Hey you." I mumbled hugging him. I pulled away and sat my purse down in the kitchen before looking at him skeptically, "Where is Haley? And why are you here so early?"

"Hales is doing your laundry since you don't seem to do it on your own, and we're here so that you can go get your cute little ass ready in peace."

"Why is she doing my laundry she doesn't have to do that?"

"You know Hales she can't help but be the sweetest human alive."

"Hales!" I yelled walking toward the laundry room, "Quit doing my laundry gosh you're such a mom."

Haley's head whipped around when she saw me. She squeaked and ran at me halting right in front of me. "I was just doing something to pass the time. Let's go get you looking hot."

"I'm always hot." I scoffed, motioning toward my leggings, oversized hoodie, and baseball cap.

"True." Haley said simply, she then yanked me up by my wrist and up the stairs. Yelling at Seth to start supper and keep an eye on the kids.

Haley nearly threw me on my bed, I showed her what I was wearing and she nodded in approval but pulled out a pair of heels instead of the flat I had picked out. "Go big or go home." She mumbled, "This is texas." She then curled my hair and helped me put makeup on, by the end I did look freaken hot. Hotter than I have since probably my 21st birthday. It was hot but in a seductive and elegant way. I don't think I have ever looked this elegant.

"Damn sister." Haley mumbled. "That man isn't going to know what hit him."

"Really?"

"Hell yes Bella!" Haley yelled excitedly. "Come on let's get you downstairs he should be here any minute."

When I walked down the stairs I have to admit I wanted it to be a little bit more magical. The kids looked at me and Jules yelled that I look pretty but then they all continued chasing each other around. I expected more from Seth but as soon as he went to tell me I looked beautiful we heard a loud crash sound from the living room before an accompanying "oops" I sighed and decided not even to look.

I leaned against the back of the futon, waiting for Edward I glanced down at my phone. 7:30 he's supposed to be here at 8, still 30 minutes. Plenty of time. I walked around picking stuff up nervously. 15 minutes later I decided to join the kids and my brother and sister-in-law in the living room. 15 minutes after that it was time, I sighed in anticipation and went to the door propping it open.

5 minutes later I began to get nervous. 10 minutes after that I really begin to get worried. "Wasn't he supposed to be here 15 minutes ago?" Seth asked skeptically.

"Yeah, I'm sure he's just stuck in traffic." I mumbled attempting to be nonchalant.

"Yeah, it happens." Haley said sternly, looking at Seth with a meaningful look. She then grabbed her little chase off the ground, "Alright if you are under 4 feet tall wash your hands supper is ready."

"Hey babe wouldn't that be you then?" Seth teased, blowing a kiss at Haley.

Haley stuck her tongue out, "Watch it."

20 minutes later Haley stuck her head out of my kitchen, she smiled at me, "call him Bells."

Call him, yeah why hadn't I thought of that. I called him, he didn't answer. I called Edward 15 times and he never replied to any of them.

"You don't think something happened to him do you?" Seth asked, coming out from the living room where he had just settled the kids into watching a movie.

"I sure hope not, here I'll check the Facebook page and make sure no accidents happened." Haley mumbled 30 minutes later she came back in and looked at me sympathetically. "No accidents at all. None with a billionaire football star anyway."

"So then he just ditched me?" I whispered, trying to keep my voice from cracking.

"I'm sure he didn't do it on purpose Bella." Haley whispered, coming forward and engulfing me in a hug. I grimaced and backed up before she could.

"its fine, I didn't really want to go out with Edward anyway. Saves me some heartbreak later anyway right?" I mumbled trying to keep the tears at bay.

"Bells." Seth said, with emotion attached to his voice as he looked at me. We both knew this was much more than just getting stood up. I put myself out there for the first time ever since Jacob's death. This took a lot out of me. This was hard and now it's horrible. It all failed like I knew it would.

"I'm going to go change into something more comfortable." I said lightly and skipped up the stairs. I ran to my room and shut the door, locking it and standing against it for a second. I swallowed hard and ran to the closet ripping the dress off me with as much force as I could crying when I couldn't get the zipper undone finally I ended up ripping it off my body. When it was finally gone, I went to the closet and the first thing I saw was Jacob's shirt that I usually sleep in hanging on the end. His unwashed shirt, that still smells like him. Tears wracked my body as I reached out for it and held it to my body smelling in his scent as I fell to the floor, letting the sobs overtake my body.

Why did you leave me Jacob?

The pain was too much and I ended up crying myself to sleep in the closet that night, clutching the last piece of Jacob I have to my body like my own life depended on it.


	7. Chapter 7: All Shepherds Fault

**Chapter 7: All Shepherd's fault**

 **Leave me some reviews, I hope you kind of find amusement from this chapter. Don't worry he's fine… You'll get it at the end.**

 **Leave reviews if you wanna see sooner updates! I have a month coming off school, woooooo!**

 **Also, little note. Edward and Bella are not like twilight Bella and Edward. They are mine. Yes they are Stephenie Meyer's technically but I am not taking anything from their personality from twilight I have made them my own characters and so yes they are different and if you don't like that then there are thousands of other stories out there that have the basic Bella and Edward, I had to make them my own. Thank you!**

* * *

"That Jackass did what?!" Rosalie shouted. My best friend always did have a short temper. She was stomping around the room throwing and yelling things that shouldn't exactly be said about the quarterback of the team that employed us.

"Rosalie! Shut up! You're going to get us fired from a job that's nearly impossible to have!"

Rosalie turned around and glared at me, "I would like to see them try. I mean we're kind of idiots if you think about it. How in the world did both of us end up with them? This is such an unrealistic fairy tale anyway."

"Only one of us is "with them"."

"Yeah well that's because Edward is an idiot."

"She's right."

Both Rosalie and I jumped about a foot in the air. Rosalie's cheeks turned bright red but that quickly went away with a glare forced in Edward's direction. "Bella. We need to talk."

I looked up and met his bright green eyes. He looked pathetic. His eyes had dark circles under them and he looked utterly exhausted. I cocked my head to the side and analyzed him for a minute or two. He was shifting from one foot to the other, and he wouldn't take his eyes off me.

Rosalie glanced at me, I sighed and motioned my head toward the door. She crossed her arms in annoyance but left now without mouthing "Give him hell" first, I smirked slightly at her and continued motioning her out. She left.

When the door shut behind her with a light slam Edward's eyes shot up to meet mine. "Bella I am so sorry."

I cocked my head to the side, looked down at the bench and sat. I glanced up at him with a serious expression. "Uh huh, go on." His eyes slowly met mine again and his eyebrows raised in complete shock. He obviously didn't prepare for this quick turn of events, which amused me.

"Uhhhh… Okay," He didn't think he would get this far. The smirk couldn't move from my lips as I watched him pace back and forth nervously. He ran his hands through his golden hair at least 12 times. I merely turned my ankles around and pretended to be bored, picking at my fingernails and sighing at the appropriate times.

"Do you like animals?" He suddenly blurted out. He was entirely too loud and his voice shook. He was nervous. Very nervous.

"Yes, I tend to enjoy animals."

"Well I hit one. I hit a dog. A mutt. And he was brown and had blue eyes and he was cute, and I don't know why I am saying was because he's still alive and he's at my house and who knew that he wouldn't have an owner. Also vets yeah those jackasses? Expensive. Well I hit the dog right? And I was on my way to your house, and I had a suit on and I was looking nice. Well anyway, I hit the dog so I go and pick him up and get blood all over my suit and rush him to the vet, because there was one nearby luckily. Well the dog goes into surgery. So I'm all nervous and then I freak out more because you're alone expecting me. WELL, the blood that is now all over my suit? It also ruined my phone. I tried to leave, I told them I would come back for the dog but apparently that isn't allowed unless I wanted abandonment charges or some shit, it's not even my damn dog! Well, then I was there all night and I had to come to practice today and still don't have a phone. And that's why I missed our date. I swear Bella, I didn't mean it I swear I didn't. It well never ever happen again."

By the end of the story I didn't know whether to laugh or cry. I sat there a second digesting what all he said, "Well…. Don't name him Lucky." I eventually settled on.

Edward looked so relieved he could cry. He sighed slow and loud then plopped on the bench beside me. "Does this mean you will give me a second chance?"

"Yep." I said simply, "I do have a question though, why didn't you use the landline in the clinic?"

Edward looked ashamed, "I uh, didn't know your number."

I couldn't help but laugh, "I guess there's a lot we don't know about each other still, huh?"

"Yeah you can say that. I really want to do this right Bella. I really, really like you."

"I really like you to Edward. I just… I hope you know what you're signing up for. I do have two five year olds and dating me means dating them too."

"That's just creepy," Edward grinned. "How about this, how about we go out tonight. We take the kids somewhere and we go out as a little family date. Then if everything goes alright you let me take you out just us again soon."

I smiled, "Sounds awesome."

"Good, now I better get to practice before the Dallas Cowboys find a new starting quarterback."

"Yeah somehow I think you're safe Mr. 6-1."

"Don't jinx the streak baby girl, I haven't lost since you joined the team."

I couldn't help but laugh at that, throwing my head back in joy. When Edward was leaving he turned back as an afterthought, "Hey Bells I was wondering last away game.. How come you don't travel with the team like Rosalie does, and everyone else."

"Oh, um I'm only part time which means I'm only guaranteed a season here. I got on last minute. It kind of works out anyway, with the twins and everything. If I don't get asked back next season, I'll just find a job at a high school or something. It's a big pay cut, but I'll do what I need to for the twins."

Edward nodded absently, he then jogged from the room without another word. I sighed, and leaned back against the locker I was leaning against. Here's to a full day of taping up big guys 3 times my size and listening to them whine.

* * *

When I was walking to my car at the end of the day Edward ran after me, "I'm driving."

I turned around and looked at him surprised, "You are coming, now?"

"If we're doing this for real Bella then I intend to stick around awhile. And that means becoming a stable member of this family. So yes, I'm coming."

I cocked my head to the side, but tossed him the keys anyway. We both climbed in the car together and I looked hard at him, "Moving a little fast." I observed looking out the window at the passing surroundings instead of at him.

"I never was the slow type you know, even when I was little I was called 007. Hence the number on my jersey."

"It all makes since now," I said in fake astonishment.

Edward rolled his eyes at me, and lightly knocked his hand against my head. I couldn't help but giggle and push his hand away.

When we pulled up to the school I got out, and the kids ran to me. I hugged them both and helped put their backpack in the back of the car then climbed in the seat as they climbed in the back, "EDWARD!" They both screeched in excitement.

"Hey guys!" He smiled, looking at both of them. "How would you like to go out with mommy and I tonight."

"After homework," I quickly added in.

"After homework." Edward clarified.

"Yes!" Both of them screamed in excitement, ah my favorite sound.

When we got to the house they both ran inside, and raced to the TV. Edward looked at me surprised, "They get 30 minutes of cartoons a day and a snack to relax then start homework. Today is Jules's day for the show I think, I'm responsible for the snack."

"Ah, well allow me to be of service Chef Swan."

Edward helped me arrange cheese on a cracker, so difficult. When we finished I told him I needed to change and he told me he would get the kids started on their homework, I was skeptical but went upstairs anyway and changed, when I came back down I was very surprised to see both kids sitting at the table actually working on their homework, it's usually a fight.

"How did you do that?" I asked, in astonishment.

Edward grinned, "I do know how to be an adult you know."

"Really? That's new." I teased, Edward stuck his tongue out at me and I pretended I was going to grab it which made him stick it back in quickly. The kids both laughed at us. I used the time to do laundry while Edward talked with them I would listen in every once and awhile and hear one of the kids ask him a question and he would softly explain how to do something. It was entirely too cute, my ovaries were about to explode in all actuality.

"Mommy we're ready!" Luke yelled, running up he buried his head in my stomach and I grunted in pain.

"Easy killer," I laughed, rubbing his little mop. He needs a haircut.

"Sorry mom, I asked Edward if we could play mini golf and he said yes! So we get to do mini golf!"

"High five," I said in excitement, I too enjoy mini golf. Now the little princess isn't going to be exactly thrilled, oh well Luke hardly ever gets too choose she can next time.

Edward was sitting in the kitchen, talking to a very distraught Jules as I thought she was not so happy about Luke's proposal. "Go grab tennis shoes kiddo, and do me a favor and grab Jules's pink ones too." I said softly, shooing Luke up the stairs.

"Jules, Luke gets to choose this time. He won the coin toss. Next time I promise you'll get to decide where we go," Edward explained softly. He had her sitting up on the table with his palms flat on either side of her legs. She was giving him pretty impressive puppy dog eyes too. Coin toss. Nice.

"That's not fair!" Jules whined, kicking out a foot that narrowly escaped Edwards little soldier. He didn't look too pleased with that, I started to step in but he shot me a look shaking his head quickly.

"Alright Jules I'm going to make you a deal."

Jules's eyes lit up. Oh no Edward don't give in! You were doing so well!

"You can either come with Mommy, Luke, and Me and have a good time. Or you can go to my parents' house and stay with them for the night. And I'm telling you, you won't have near as much fun. Jules's excited expression dropped, "AND no pouting either kiddo." He tapped her nose softly and leaned up straight, crossing his arms and looking at her patiently. "It's your decision! But just remember if you don't come this time you forfeit your choice for next time, because we all want you there."

Jules stared at him. I could see the little wheels in her brain turning. I was holding my breath and if I'm not mistaken so was Edward eventually she looked at him, smiled, and nodded. "Okay I'll go. But next time don't worry I'm picking something really cool." He helped her down, and she ran off. And that was the end of that.

When she was gone he let out a long exaggerated sigh, "I'm impressed." I nodded, coming in front of him and slowly pushing myself into him for a hug. He wrapped his hands around my waist and pulled me closer.

"Me too, I was scared."

"Of Jules?" I asked amused.

Edward's eyes were wide as he pulled back and looked at me, "Hell yeah. She was looking at me with those big pathetic eyes and it took everything in me not to just give in. Plus my parents are in Switzerland."

I couldn't help but throw my head back and laugh at his confession, he's so cute.

"Alright kiddos, lets roll." Edward said loudly and excitedly, I somehow get this feeling that he's a freaken pro at mini golf.

We pulled up to the least crowded mini golf place in Dallas we could find. When we went in I had Jules on my hip and Edward had Luke's hand. I was nervous. This was the first public outing with Edward and with the kids. It was a bit overwhelming at first. The people there wanted to give us a free game, and Edward refused handing someone a 100. The fans were also very excited, but that I didn't really mind. It was nice seeing Edward get the credit he deserves and they were all kind enough to back up when he asked. With more prompting and another 100 we were able to rent out the course. Everyone seemed okay with that though, after Edward took the time to take pictures with everyone. Luke never left his side, I tried to pull him back but he was mesmerized and Edward handled it well. I personally think little buddy was just being possessive though.

The first few hole's went well. Luke was decent but I expected that, he's little Mr. Athletic after all. Edward is the one that surprised me, he was really… well not good. It was completely hilarious seeing him trying to hit the ball because his club was way to short and he was trying so hard. "Hah, that hole even I beated you Edward." Jules laughed contagiously, making me and Luke laugh too.

Edward mocked her in a playfully high voice then ran after her, Jules took off and within 2 steps he had her in his arms, blowing raspberries on her stomach which made her laugh harder.

Luke was laughing too watching, I smiled down at him. "Oh, you think that's funny?" I teased, and grabbed my little boy, falling to me knees and pulling him on my lap doing the same endless torture to him as well. Soon both their identical giggles were echoing off the rocks.

A few hole's later both kids were getting tired, Edward had a passed out Luke on his shoulder already gone and poor Jules was falling over her own feet. "Ready to go home, you look tired mommy." Edward whispered looking at me.

I snorted, "I look tired, huh?"

"Yeah certainly not the Tornadoes."

I couldn't help but laugh at that, "That nickname is so appropriate."

So we carried two half dead kids to the car, the score cards racked up and I had won, followed by Luke, then Edward, and Jules finishes last after only playing the first 4 holes anyway.

When we got home we carried them upstairs, each taking a kid, I checked up on both of them then found Edward downstairs. "Wanna Netflix?" I asked Edward noting it was only 8.

His face lit up, "Friday Night lights?"

I looked at him half amused and half annoyed, "Relax I'm kidding. I was thinking some Grey's anatomy."

"Oh now you're speaking my language." I squealed.

Edward snorted and hugged his arm around my waist and drug us both to the couch, we agreed on watching season one and I enjoyed seeing fetus everyone. Edward was surprisingly into it, and seemed to enjoy it more than me. He asked a lot of questions, not that I minded.

* * *

"PSSST Bells," I fluttered my eyes open slowly, woah what hell. "Bells you fell asleep, I carried you upstairs."

"What time is it?" I asked, groggily. Noting I was in my bedroom. He was kneeling beside the bed.

"4am, you fell asleep a while ago but I couldn't stop watching."

"Holy crap Edward," I slurred, "You gots practice todays."

"Yes, yes I do I'm leaving now. But you have today off, so sleep tight."

Edward rubbed my hair backwards and kissed my forehead, I fell back into dreamland then peeled my eyes open, "WAIT!" I yelled like a crazy person.

Edward turned around quickly in shock, "Jeez Bells don't do that! You scared the shit out of me! What. What is wrong!?"

"Come'ere." I mumbled motioning him towards me.

He did and as soon as he was within reach I grabbed his shirt collar as hard as I could and yanked him down practically on top of me and crashed my lips into his. We meshed together perfectly and wonderfully, amazingly even, and I couldn't think straight with his lips on mine. When I finally pulled away I wanted nothing more than to pull him back again, nothing has felt that amazing… since well, Jacob.

Holy shit, I am in love.

And it only took one kiss to realize it.

"Bella?" Edward whispered, ruining my perfect thoughts on what could be the perfect ending.

"Yes?"

"I'm naming the dog Shepherd because he's the goat." **(Grey's reference sorry if you don't get it lol)**

Okay I was wrong, THAT is the perfect ending to the perfect date.

 **REVIEW :)**


End file.
